Bunnynapped!
by suzu enma
Summary: Serena and Aya have a kid? And the child gets kidnapped by the famous crimson eyed pirate? MAJOR CROSS-OVER! please read, better story than summary !
1. Chapter 1

I do not own yugioh,sailor moon or weiss kreuz but I do own Bunny

**

* * *

**

Lost at sea

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day at Moon valley Town a little girl was walking around the town with her two uncles. The little girl had mid-long blonde hair and violet eyes, she was wearing a sailor outfit. "I can't believe we're babysitting "said Yohji in a whisper to his friend beside him so that the little girl couldn't hear. As the girl looked around she saw a lot of houses that were white as snow and she saw flags that had the crest moon symbol on them.

Wow she thought as she kept on walking, she couldn't believe that where ever you look you would the crest moon symbol on every building and flags. Her uncles decided to look at a shop while the little girl stood and looked around with wide eyes but as soon as she knew they weren't looking she ran off.

Yohji turned around to see if she was alright but discovered that she was gone, he turned and grabbed his friend and said "Dang it she ran off, what are we going to do Aya will kill us for this."

-Yami and his crew-

"Yami why are we here again" asked Marik as the left the ship and walked down the dock. Yami turned and looked at Marik as if he was stupid but didn't say anything to him and kept on walking. Bakura who was behind Marik, started to laugh and said "We're here for a very special crystal." Marki just kept on walking ignoring Bakura. As they walked they came to the exit of the port and kept on walking until they got to a pub that was called the neo tsuki.

Well this is new thought Yami as he walked in and walked to a table, his friends followed him. At the counter a girl with brown hair in a pony tail was talking to a girl with blonde hair in two buns with hair trailing down.

All of a sudden the door to the pub opened with a bang and everyone turned towards the sound. A boy with brown hair and another boy with dirty blonde hair stood in the door way with sheepish look on their faces and started to walk up to the counter. "Umm…. Serena we have a problem" said the boy with brown hair.

"Ken what is it "asked Serena with a worried look on her face as she stared at ken. Ken took a step back and said" well we lost Bunny". "You want" yelled Serena in loud voice making everyone stop talking. Ken turned to Yohji for help with a look that said help me or else. Yohji stepped up to Serena and with a serious look on his face and said "We will look for her until we find her we won't stop".

Ken and Yohji started for the door until Serena yelled for them to stop, they turned and looked at her. "I want to come with you she's my child" said Serena with a worried voice. They nodded their heads and they all left to go look for her. Bakura who was sitting at the table decided to get up and follow them because he thought that it would get interesting, Yami who saw Bakura leave thought that it was strange that he would leave early but didn't go after him.

Bunny was running towards the port when she noticed that a lot of navy soldiers were about so she decided to try and avoid them so they wouldn't take her to the head of the navy crew. So she took an alley way to the port but ended getting lost. Where I'm I thought Bunny as she looked around. Unknown to Bunny a person was standing in the shadows watching her.

Serena, Yohji and Ken were walking down the road to the port because Serena knew Bunny would go there but as they got to the port they heard a scream from an alley 10 feet away. Bunny yelled Serena as she stood there frozen in place as Yohji and Ken looked at each other and thought oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bakura who was hiding behind some boxes in the ally way where Bunny went into heard her scream and ran out behind the boxes and charged at her attacker and then grabbed the attacker and ran off. Bunny who was knocked down looked around confused but shrugged it off and went on her way. As she walked towards the dock she had no idea what was to happen at the dock.

Serena, Ken and Yohji reached the ally way were they heard the scream. They went in and saw that no one was there. What thought Serena as she looked around but couldn't find any clues if Bunny was there or not. Ken walked up to Serena and said "let's go to the harbor ". So they started to walk towards the harbor when they were stopped by some navy officers. They were told that they were not allowed to into the harbor. So they walked back to the pub with heavy hearts.

Bunny finally made it to the harbor with out being caught. So she went to one of the docks that had a ship tided to the dock. She walked to the side and sat down. She loved to come here to look at the water. As she sat there she started to hum as she stared at the water. She had no idea that coming to the harbor today was a very bad idea but because she was the type of girl that just did things with out thinking about it first, she would always in up in some kind of trouble.

Yami and his crew left the pub a few hours ago and were heading towards the harbor. As they walked down the road, they saw a lot of navy officers. What now thought Yami as he looked at the soldiers. Marik looked around and saw an alleyway that they could go through. He caught their attention and they carefully made there way to the alleyway and ran down the street towards the dock.

Bunny was enjoying the view as she thought of her father. Her father was the captain of the navy and was a very cold man but can be kind to his family. She knew if her father found out that she ran off she would be in big trouble. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the entry to the dock. She turned and saw a bunch of men running towards the spot were she sat.

Yami and his crew ran to their ship, on his way he grabbed Bunny. Bunny was too shock to yell. Everyone get ready to set sail yell Yami still holding Bunny under his arm. Everyone scrambled to get the ship. Bakura was the last one to get on the ship and he noticed something under Yami's arm. Oh boy he thought, this not good at all. The ship finally set sail. Yami turned and looked back at the port and saw all the navy soldiers staring after the ship with angry faces. Ha they can't get us now thought Yami with a smirk on his face. "Ummm….. Yami what's that under your arm" ask Bakura with an amused tone. "Huh" said Yami as he looked down. When Yami looked down he saw Bunny and screamed. Bakura just stood there laughing as Yami freaked out. Bunny just stayed quiet and watched all this with amused eyes. This is going to be interesting thought Bunny.

Serena, Yohji and Ken entered the pub and were greeted by Rini and everyone. "So did you find her" ask Lita. "No, we couldn't get into the harbor "answered Serena. Raye came up and gave Serena a hug and told her that everything will be okay. Setsuna walked in and greeted everyone. The inners were surprised to see Setsuna. "Why are you here" ask Mina. Setsuna looked at everyone and said "Bunny was taken". "What!!" Yelled Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yami was still freaking out as he put Bunny down. Seto walked up and shook Yami until he stopped freaking out, Bakura was still laughing. Bunny stood there and watched with an amused expression on her face. All the other crew members watched from where they stood wondering what will happen. Yami finally calmed down and looked at Bunny. "Who are you" asked Yami. Bunny stared at him for awhile before she answered "I am Bunny". Seto shook his head and said "that's good and all but who are you exactly." Bunny stayed quiet. Yami sighed and said "it's too late to do anything about this now, she'll have to come with us". Oh boy thought Bunny, she knew this wasn't good. Everyone stared at Yami like he was crazy but they knew he was right. Bakura had stopped laughing a while ago and was watching intently.

Setsuna bowed her head, Lita put her arms around Setsuna and said "it's okay, just tell us what happened". Serena went to take a seat so she wouldn't faint. Setsuna started to tell them what she saw in the time stream. Everyone listened as Setsuna finished her story. Serena stared at the ground thinking of what to do. She knew she would have to tell Aya. Time passed before anyone spoke again. "We have to go find Aya" said Ken. Serena looked at Ken and said "I will go find him". Serena got up and headed out the door with Ken right behind her. Everyone else looked at each other and wondered what they should do. Rini came in and said "what's going on". Raye began to tell Rini what had happen.

Well this is going to be interesting journey thought Bakura with a grin. Ryou was standing on the upper deck with Yugi next to him. They hoped that Bakura wasn't planning on doing something to the girl. Yami and Seto walked towards the captain's cabin, they were going to talk about what they should do. Bunny just stood where she was wondering what she should do. Malik walked up to Bunny and said "follow me." Bunny nodded and followed Malik. The rest of the crew went back to work. Marik watched Malik take the Bunny to the upper deck. He then turned and looked at Bakura. "What are grinning about" ask Marik. Bakura just shrugged and walked off. He wasn't about to tell him what he was thinking or planning. As Bunny followed Malik she looked around, she notice the flag had an eye on it and the flag's color was red and purple. She wondered who they were, she knew they were pirates but that was about it.

Serena walked to where Aya was looking out for pirates. She spotted him near the dock and walked up to him. "Aya" said Serena nervously. Aya turned and looked at her with a small smile. "Yes Serena" said Aya. Serena sighed and told him what had happened to Bunny. Aya stared wide eyed and then looked at Ken and said "get Yohji and Omi". Ken nodded and ran off. Serena asked Aya what he was going to do. He told her that he was going to go look for Bunny. Serena smiled and said "Alright but be careful". Aya also smiled and then kissed her. Serena blushed and kissed him back. Ken came back with Yohji and Omi. Serena told them that she was going to go and see what the girls were up to and walked off to the Pub. Aya, Ken, Yohji and Omi started to make a plan before they head out.

Yami and Seto were talking in the captain's cabin when the door opened and in walked Yugi. They looked over and stared at him. "Yami what are you going to do about the girl" ask Yugi as came in. Yami was sitting in a chair and sighed. "I don't know, we can't go back" said Yami with helpless tone. He knew that he couldn't let the girl stay here with his crew. Yami was ruthless but he wouldn't hurt a small child. Seto told Yami that he was going to make sure the girl was okay and that the crew was behaving there selves. So Seto walked out and headed for the deck. Yami got up and walked to the window. Yugi watched him for awhile not saying a word. He knew Yami was thinking how they got into this mess. Yami then turned and looked at Yugi and said "we must keep an eye on Bakura" Yugi nodded. They both knew Bakura would do something that wasn't good. All of a sudden they heard a shout "what do you mean she's missing!!!!!!". Yami and Yugi ran to the deck to see what was going on.

Serena made it to the pub and walked in. Rini ran to Serena and hugged her. Even though Rini and Bunny fought they still love each other. Serena hugged her back and told the others what Aya was going to do. "I think we should do something too" said Mina. Raye started to yell at Mina when Serena said "she's right". All the senshi turned and looked at her like she was nuts except for Mina. Serena told them that she couldn't stay here when her own daughter was in trouble. The rest of the senshi agreed and so they all got ready to go get Bunny. Before they go they needed to get the rest of the outer senshi. Setsuna left to go get them. As they waited for Setsuna to get back Serena was talking to Luna. She hoped that Bunny was okay and not hurt anyway.

When Yami and Yugi walked out on to the deck they saw Seto shouting at the crew. He looked extremely mad. Bakura was leaning against the railing watching with an amused expression. Yami walked up to Seto and asked what was going on here. Seto told him that the Girl had gone missing. Yami's eyes went wide then he started to yell orders. All the crew members ran to do what Yami had ordered them to do. No one knew that Bunny was up in the look out post. As the day went on the crew kept on looking. Yami was becoming annoyed. He knew that she was some where on this ship. Ryou walked up to Yami and whispered into his ear. He then turned and stared at Bakura. Bakura smirked at him his eyes told him he was enjoying this chaos. Yami's eyes narrowed as he walked towards Bakura. Bunny had fall asleep in the look out post, she had no idea what chaos she had created.

Setsuna came back with the others and said "we're ready to go when ever you are". Serena looked around and saw everyone nodded. "We're ready" said Serena. All the sailor scouts left the Pub and headed for the dock. When they got there Rini saw Aya yelling at Ken for some reason. Raye sighed and walked up to them and shouted "what's going on here". Omi, Aya, yohji and Ken turned and stared at Raye with wide eyes. "What are you doing here" asked Aya. Serena walked up to Aya and said" we are going to". Aya just stared at Serena with an unreadable expression. Ken looked at Omi and whispered "he's going to explode." Omi just nodded and watch. Aya was about to say something when Rini spoke up." Let's all just go okay". Everyone nodded but Aya didn't look to happy.

Yami was standing in front of Bakura, Bakura just smirked. "Where she is Bakura" said Yami his eyes hard as rubies. Bakura shrugged and said "why would I know". Yami glared but then turned away from Bakura and walked to the center of the ship. Before Yami could say anything they heard a sound coming from the look out post. They all looked up. Bunny looked down and smiled sheepishly at them. "How on earth did you get up there" yelled Marik. "I climbed" said Bunny in a voice that said Duh. Bakura laughed and shook his head. Yami told Seto to get her down and take her to his cabin. Seto climbed and up and carried Bunny down and took her to Yami's cabin. Yugi walked up to Yami. Yami turned and looked at Yugi, Yugi could tell that Yami wasn't in a good mood.

Serena and Aya were talking on the deck while ever one else was making sure everything was ready. "Why are you mad" asked Serena. Aya sighed and then said "because I don't want you to get hurt." Serena smiled and hugged him. She was happy he was worried about her. "I can take care of myself too" said Serena. Aya gave Serena a small smile. He knew she could but he still worried. Rini came racing over and said "Mom, Dad". They both turned and looked at her. Rini stared at them for a minute and then said "we're ready". They nodded. Aya left to go and stir the ship. Serena stayed where she was, so did Rini. Raye walked up to Serena and whispered into her ear. "There's going to be a storm". Serena's eyes went wide and asked "are you sure". Raye nodded and said "Amy feels it". Rini looked at Serena and then went to see what Aya was doing.

Bakura was leaning against a one of the railing as Yami and Yugi went to the captain's cabin. Marik came up to him and said "what were you thinking". Bakura just looked at him and then turned away. Marik sighed and walked away. He knew Bakura wouldn't tell him. Yami and Yugi were looking at Bunny who was sitting on his bed. "What were you trying to do" said Yami. Yugi went and sat in Yami's chair. Bunny just shrugged and said "because it looked fun". Yami stared at Bunny like she was nuts. Yugi laughed to himself. Yami took a breath and calmly said "don't do that again, it's dangerous". Bunny nodded. On deck everyone was doing their assignments. They had no idea that a storm was coming

Serena walked where Aya was and said "we need to be careful". Aya looked at Serena and nodded. He knew Serena was telling him something was going to happen soon. "What is it" asked Aya. Serena looked at Aya and said "there's going to be a storm". Before Aya could say anything a powerful gust of wind came out of no where. They both knew this was going to be bad. Aya yelled out orders. Ken, Omi, Yohji. Raye, Amy and Lita followed them. While everyone else got out of the way. Serena stared at the sky with a worried look on her face and thought Bunny.

Seto watched from the look out and didn't see anything suspicious. Everyone else on the deck was just hanging around. They still had no idea that a storm was on the way. Where they were it would be really bad. Yami was sitting in his chair while Bunny and Yugi was sitting on his bed. They were talking. Bakura was leaning against a rail near the top deck. Ryou was stirring the ship. All of a sudden the sky turned dark and lighting could be seen. Everyone on deck stared at the sky. Before anyone could do anything rain began to fall in hard sheets. A strong gust of wind whipped around them Bunny and Yugi got jostled around. Yami got up and ran to the upper deck. The ship was battered with waves, wind and rain. The ship suddenly lurched forward and everyone was knocked around.


End file.
